a Story About an Innocent's Life
by SuigetsuTenkai
Summary: Dunia ini hanya fatamorgana. Cinta yang kutujukan padamu hanyalah sebatas angin yang melewatimu. mungkin bagimu ini tak begitu sakit, tetapi bagiku...SASUKEXSAKURA! R&R!


Pliiiss...FF pertama!

NARUTO PUNYA OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO, ANE BUKAN YANG MPUNYA.

R&R!

* * *

Semua berjalan lancar, tetapi mengapa ia begitu jahat kepadaku? Ia mengkhianatiku, dan juga menodai diriku. Ah, sialan sekali lelaki itu. Aku begitu kecewa pada dirinya. Ia memberikanku sejuta kenangan yang begitu indah, ia selalu menemani ku selama kami berlatih menjadi ninja terbaik. Namun…

-Beberapa bulan sebelumnya-

Sasuke membelai rambut gadis itu dengan mesra, belaiannya yang begitu penuh cinta dan kasih sayang membuat gadis itu tertidur dengan senyuman menghias wajahnya. Sakura membuka matanya dan melirik kekasihnya dengan hangat.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Sasuke bertanya kepada gadisnya. Sakura menengadahkan tatapannya menuju lelaki yang tampan tersebut, ia menggeleng pelan dan kemudian menyentuh wajah Sasuke. "Tidak kok."

"Kau mau makan apa? Aku baru saja membuat kopi."

"Ah tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja." Senyumnya merekah. Sakura kemudian bangkit dari pangkuan Sasuke, ia segera membuka tirai jendela berwarna emerald itu dan membiarkan sinar matahari pagi menembus sela-sela jendela. Perasaan damai ini sudah lama tidak ia rasakan di Desa Konoha.

"Kau tampaknya begitu gembira hari ini, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke seraya memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium tengkuknya.

"Aih dasar kau ini! Tentu saja aku gembira! Kita sudah lama tidak mengobrol seperti ini bukan?" mendengar itu Sasuke tertawa,

"Apaan sih, baru saja kemarin kita mengobrol. Kau tahu mengapa aku ada di kamarmu pagi ini?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..Aku ingin putus darimu."

Satu kalimat yang tabu untuk diucapkan oleh sepasang kekasih meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke dengan ringan. Ia mengulas senyuman sinis dan tatapan dingin pada Sakura, membuat gadis itu serasa dihancurkan dan dikhianati oleh orang terkasihnya.

"Ka….Ahahaha! Kau bercanda kan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, ia merasa sudah hina sebagai wanita. Dengan begitu mudahnya saja ia terima kalimat-kalimat cinta yang selama ini Sasuke ucapkan padanya dan tanpa ragu bahkan ia menyerahkan tubuhnya pada lelaki itu.

"Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak bercanda. Kau benci kan kalau aku bercanda seperti ini?"

Sekejap, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Gadis itu menangis, ia tak percaya mengapa kekasihnya yang ia cintai melukainya begitu saja.

"Dasar kau piiiip!" Sakura teriak dan berlari keluar. Sasuke hanya piiip dan piiip.

-Keesokan harinya-

"Sakura, kau tak apa, sayang?" Tsunade bertanya seakan khawatir.

"Tak apa, aku hanya piiip dan kau tidak perlu memikirkanku kok." Jawab Sakura dengan tatapan nanar.

"Biarkan saja lelaki itu memang PIIIIIIIIIIIIIP dan PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! Kau harus tau itu!" Tsunade berkata seakan ia yang dicampakkan. Tak hanya Tsunade, Ino, teman dekat Sakura pun berkata begitu.

-0-

Suara tawa terdengar menggelegar di kedai teh di desa Konoha. Tampaknya, paraa pemuda sedang bersenang-senang di sana.

"Hey kau Sasuke! Mau sampai kapan kau bersikap dingin begitu dengan cewek?" Naruto bertanya seakan tak punya rem pita suara.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil, "Ahaha…bukannya aku selalu dingin, ya? Menurutku aku hangat-hangat saja dengan cewek!"

"Dalam mimpimu! Kudengar kau baru putus dengan Sakura setelah meninggalkan jejak, kan?" kiba bertaya, wajahnya seakan menantang Sasuke.

"Ya…begitulah, memang mengapa?"

"_Baka! _Memang kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hati wanita kalau piiiiip piiiiiiiiiip?"

Sasuke terpojok, "Aku tahu itu Inuzuka, tapi…kupikir itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh piiiiiiiip piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!"

"PIIIIIP!" Naruto gebrak meja, "Memang kau tidak tahu kalau piiiiip itu piiiiip piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip?!"

"Aku tahu Naruto! PIIIIIIIIIIIIP PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!" dan seketika Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Dua minggu kemudian, Sakura pergi ke tengah kota untuk belanja beberapa kebutuhan. Ia membeli beberapa pakaian baru untuk pesta dansa di rumah keluarga Hyuga. Hanya saja ia melihat sesosok pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah piiiip.

"Eh? Itukan…" Sakura mendekati pria itu di _wedding organizer. _Sayangnya pria itu berdua dengan seorang wanita yang sangat murahan, jauh berbeda dengan Sakura yang anggun sekali.

Sakura masuk. Ia pura-pura memilih gaun pengantin. Tapi sosoknya yang menonjol membuat Sakura menitikkan air mata.

"Setan sekali pria itu." Ucapnya. Hatinya tak kuat. Piiiiiip piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip.

Ia berjalan menuju pria itu dan menampar pria itu dengan keras, "SASUKE KAU PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! SIALAN KAU PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII P! PIIIIP!PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! PIIP! PIIIP! PIIIIP! PIIIP! PIIIP! PIIP!"


End file.
